1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an actuation device of the kind used for interactive games.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Actuation devices are often used in, for example, interactive games. Forces are imparted to a hand of a person by a handle held in the hand of the person. Such a device usually includes a transformer through which power is supplied to electric motors. Transformers magnetically saturate after conveying a particular level of power, thereby limiting the power available to the attached device. In an actuation device, the power limitation of the transformer therefore limits the amount of power that can be delivered to the motors and adds additional weight, size and expense.
According to one aspect of the invention a force reflection system is provided comprising a building structure, an electric power cable, a power outlet, a support frame, a linkage mechanism, a user interface device, an electric motor, a connector, and an electric power supply link. The electric power cable is mounted to the building structure and carries the voltage having a maximum supply voltage level. The power outlet is mounted to the building structure and is connected to the electric power cable so that the electric power outlet is substantially at the voltage level of the electric power cable. The support frame is located in a stationary relationship relative to the building structure. The linkage mechanism has a first portion and a second portion being movable relative to the first portion. The first portion is mounted to the frame. The user interface device is secured to the second portion of the linkage mechanism. The user interface device has a surface shaped for contact by a body part of a person. Movement of the second portion of the linkage mechanism relative to the first portion thereof causes movement of the user interface device relative to the frame. The electric motor has a motor body, an actuating component, and an electric supply terminal. When a current is applied on the supply terminal, the actuating component is caused to move relative to the motor body. The motor is connected between two components of the frame and the linkage mechanism such that movement of the actuating component causes movement of the second portion of the linkage mechanism relative to the first portion thereof with a corresponding movement of the user interface device relative to the frame and the building structure. The connector is connected to the power outlet. An electric power supply link connects the connector to the supply terminal so that the supply terminal is at a voltage level which is at least 70%, more preferably at least 80% and more preferably at least 90%, of the maximum supply voltage level.